Somos parte de una misma unidad
by La Menda
Summary: Cuando la vida carece de sentido, y todo parece que va a peor, siempre queda esa persona que consigue que un día gris brille con más fuerza que ninguno. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando esa persona no se encuentra viva?


Mi vida había sido una sucesión de rutinas, una tras otra. Había sido perfecta. Hasta que entró él. Al principio no quería dejarle formar parte de mi rutina, pero al final él mismo, a base de insistencia, logró conformar un gran pedazo de mis dulces hábitos que formaron mi edad adulta. Era fantástico. Casi irreal. Pero estaba segura de cuán autentico era esto porque siempre que me despertaba por la mañana su radiante sonrisa era mi horizonte. Hasta que un día el sol de ese horizonte se apagó. Nunca me había sentido tan perdida en mi vida. Todavía sigo intentando encontrarme. Su presencia alumbraba mi vida, mi camino. Cuando esa mañana caí en la cuenta de su ausencia, fue como si una losa cayera encima de mí. Hacía días que él se había ido, pero no fui tan consciente de su marcha hasta esa mañana, cuando por primera vez desde ese suceso dormí en mi cama. Había pasado los tres días anteriores sentada en la incómoda silla del hospital, atrapada entre las cuatro paredes blancas de la habitación con él, haciéndole compañía. No me levanté desde que fue ingresado. Y aún cuando se lo llevaron de aquella habitación, yo permanecí allí, quizás con la esperanza de que lo trajeran de vuelta. Pero sabía perfectamente que eso era imposible, y más cuando el médico encargado de su cuidado se acercó a mí con gesto pesaroso y empezó hablándome con: "Lo sentimos, señora, pero…" Mi mundo se detuvo, y no sentía nada. Ni dolor, ni desesperación. Lo único de lo que me percaté era de que yo carecía de vida. Veía pasar el mundo delante de mis ojos, pero era incapaz de apreciarlo. Lo mismo, exactamente lo mismo, me estaba sucediendo ahora mismo. Mi mundo estaba detenido, a la espera de mi marcha. Yo, por mi parte, no podía esperar para marcharme. Volvería junto a él. Nunca había añorado a alguien con tanta fuerza. Ahora, acurrucada entre las sábanas del hospital, rezaba para que mi marcha se produjera cuanto antes, y así poder ahorrarme la cantidad de dolor y agonía que estaba pasando.

"Creo que está despierta." Escuché una irritante voz procedente de mi izquierda.

Digo irritante, porque hacía tiempo que cualquier cosa que proviniera de este terrenal mundo me producía repugna. Era un recuerdo de que, a pesar de mis múltiples esfuerzos por irme cuanto antes, seguía anclada a la vida. Es más, mi marcha iba a ser lenta y agonizante, teniendo en cuenta la enfermedad degenerativa que tenía. Estaba en mis últimos días, y lo sabía, pero parecía que nadie era capaz de fijar cuando dejaría este mundo, ni siquiera yo. Abrí los ojos forzadamente, estaba agotada, pero a mí alrededor se encontraban mis sobrinos y amigos, y ellos merecían el esfuerzo. A pesar de que no quisiera ver a nadie en esos momentos.

"Hola Ally." Me saludó Tris, mirándome con lástima y conmiseración. Levanté la cabeza, no encontrándome demasiado bien como para hablar. "Los médicos nos dijeron que debías tomar esta pastilla para que te recuperes." Comentó, enseñándome una píldora que sostenía entre sus dedos.

Negué con la cabeza. No quería nada que pudiera prolongar mi existencia en la Tierra. Quería ascender cuanto antes a los cielos, o descender a los infiernos, lo que fuera. Todo con tal de verlo y de librarme de este dolor tan atroz.

"Que si, Ally, te va a ayudar. Ya verás." Dez asaltó, intentando convencerme.

No hice ningún gesto frente a esa afirmación. No sé a qué llamarían ellos ayuda, pero no me interesaba la suya. En un momento de quietud, sentí como una pastilla era empujada por mi garganta, y me forzaban a beber agua para no atragantarme. Furiosa, me debatí entre las sábanas y almohadas que me rodeaban para ayudarme a sobrepasar el terrible dolor de huesos que estaban padeciendo. No quería verlos, a ninguno. No quería la pastilla, y aún así me habían obligado a tragármela. No tenía manera de hacerles saber lo enfadada que estaba con ellos sin gritar, y tenía la garganta muy delicada, por lo que fingí que me había quedado dormida.

"Vaya, se ha quedado dormida. Deberíamos dejarla descansar, debe de estar agotada, pobrecilla."

Asentimientos y pasos marchándose se escucharon. Cuando estuve segura de que se habían ido, volví a abrir los ojos y me incorporé un poco. La sala estaba vacía. Respiré (fue más un amago gracias a los tubos que me recorrían), algo más tranquila. Pero las punzadas de dolor que sentía eran terribles, insoportables. No quería morir de dolor. Quería irme tranquila, como quien se va a dormir tras una larga jornada. Como él. Tenía que encontrar una manera de mitigar mi vida y los dolores. Miré con mis cansados ojos por toda la sala, hasta que encontré la mesilla que estaba situada al lado de mi cama. Encima de esta, se encontraba una caja con las pastillas que Tris me había dado. Alargué el brazo, haciendo lo que probablemente iba a ser mi último esfuerzo en la superficie terrestre, y cogí el paquete. Eché en mi mano todas las pastillas que quedaban. Armándome de valor tragué de un solo bocado todo. El amargo sabor de las pastillas inundó mi paladar, pero ya no podía hacer nada para pararlo. Es más, me resultó de entre las cosas más dulces que había probado en meses. Seguí tragando, ayudándome de la escasa saliva que mi organismo producía. Supe que había logrado mi objetivo cuando mis latidos comenzaron a decrecer. El dolor se disipó. Me sentía ligera y sana. Hacía meses que no experimentaba tal sensación de bienestar. Todo a mí alrededor se fue oscureciendo, y me felicité por mi derroche de ingenio final.

Volví a despertarme, encontrándome de nuevo en la higiénica habitación del hospital. Maldije para mis adentros mi resistencia para superar dificultades. No fue hasta que paré de quejarme cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba sola. Allí había otra persona. Cuando lo distinguí, mi horizonte volvió a brillar. Mi camino fue más claro.

"¿Austin?" Mi voz temblaba, incapaz de ocultar la emoción que me embargaba.

El rubio asintió, con esa sonrisa pícara suya. Estaba tal y como le recordaba. El pelo, en sus años jóvenes revuelto, estaba peinado hacia atrás, pegado a su cráneo. Estaba algo más gordo, los años de bonanza allí arriba habían pagado factura en él para bien. Pero sus ojos castaños seguían brillando tanto como cuando se encontraban con los míos. Lágrimas de alegría recorrían mis arrugadas mejillas. Le había echado tanto de menos, era incapaz de expresarlo con palabras. Intenté levantarme de la cama, pero los tubos me retenían contra ella. En ese momento caí en la cuenta de que junto a él debía de parecer la desgracia en persona. Austin lucía feliz los sesenta y cinco años con los que se marchó de aquí, mientras que yo tenía que arrastrar los ochenta y siete años como bien podía. Me avergoncé. Era imposible que él me quisiera. No merecía la pena siquiera haberme tomado la molestia de marcharme de aquí, sabiendo que me iba a rechazar. Pero mi corazón habló antes que mi cerebro, y fui incapaz de frenar las palabras que salían de mis labios.

"Te he echado de menos." Más lágrimas acompañaron a mi frase.

"Y yo a ti." Bastó con eso para que rompiera a llorar con más ganas, el alivio tomando cada fibra de mi cuerpo.

Austin me observó con esos ojos tan bonitos que tenía. No podía evitar pensar que si él estaba aquí, yo debía de haber ascendido al cielo ya, ¿no? Todo esto era demasiado maravilloso como para estar sucediendo en realidad. Estiré el brazo, y él, leyéndome el pensamiento, alargó el suyo para sostener mi mano. Apreté con fuerza su mano, no queriéndola soltar nunca. Más de veinte años habían pasado desde que lo vi por última vez, en aquella camilla del hospital después de ese trágico accidente. Ese accidente no solo destruyó físicamente a Austin, me destruyó psicológicamente a mí. Fue muy duro.

"Estás muy guapa, Ally." Comentó Austin, todavía mirándome sin retirar la vista de mí. "Has luchado tanto, tú sola… Eres increíble. Siempre supe que podrías ganarle al mundo la absurda lucha que supone la vida. Sigue así, te queda tanto por vivir. Esto" dijo, abarcando con el brazo la sala entera, "es la perfección más imperfecta que he visto. Todo está hecho para concordar con esta sinfonía tan ilógica que es vivir. Es genial. He tenido tanto tiempo de observar esto, y todavía no me he hartado."

"Me quiero ir a observar esta maravilla contigo, Austin. No soporto más vivir. Es agotador e inútil." Le supliqué, esperando que me dijera que me encontraba a las puertas del cielo y que él iba a ser mi guía hasta el recibidor de la eternidad.

"Pero Ally, esto no es el fin. Es una rutina más en tu vida, de la que te desharás en cuanto pases el bache en tu camino. Y te darás cuenta de que mereció la pena esperar, de que te esperan los momentos más intensos de tu vida."

Negué con la cabeza, enérgica. ¿Cómo iba a vivir un momento con pasión si la poca pasión que llevaba conmigo se la llevó él? Solo le estaba pidiendo un favor, era imposible que me lo rechazara después de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin verme.

"Austin, por favor…"

"Ally, sé que te vas a enfadar porque no voy a permitir que te marches de aquí. Sé que piensas que como hace tiempo que no te veo, te concederé cualquier deseo que tengas. Pero al igual que hace tiempo que yo no te veo, hace tiempo que tú no me ves. Y también me debes un favor." En ese momento supe que no le negaría lo que quiera que me fuera a pedir. Porque hacia tanto que no le veía… daría cualquier cosa por verle feliz. "Quiero que sigas aquí. Que vivas la escasa vida que te queda. Te garantizo que no queda tanto hasta que nos volvamos a ver, Ally. Eso te lo puedo prometer." Sentenció, mientras acercaba mi mano a sus labios y depositaba un suave beso. "Pero quiero que vivas la vida que te queda al máximo, para que así cuando te vea desde arriba sonreír rodeada de gente y vida, yo me sienta en parte vivo también. Somos dos partes de una misma unidad, ¿recuerdas? Si tú eres feliz, yo lo seré. No soporto verte sentir más dicha por tu marcha que por tu estancia."

Me fui derrumbando poco a poco. Acabé rota en piezas. Solo quería irme con él y cesar este dolor que me invadía y corroía por dentro. Quería salir, volver a respirar el aire fresco del parque cercano a mi casita en Miami. No aguantaba estar encerrada entre cuatro paredes blancas y tumbada en una cama que me hacía sentir más que nada alejada de mi casa. Ya no lloraba, gemía con la poca capacidad que tenían mis pulmones.

"Me dejaron bajar de arriba solo para rogarte que resistieras. Todo el mundo estaba desesperado por tu desprecio hacia la vida, y yo creí que sería el apto para convencerte de que te olvides de marcharte tan rápido." Y no se equivocaba. Sus palabras habían sido las acertadas. Él siempre había tenido una habilidad especial para usar las palabras según le convinieran, y se veía que no había perdido facultades. "Júrame que te quedarás Ally. Por favor."

Desvié la mirada, incapaz de resistir si me quedaba demasiado tiempo mirando sus ojos. Austin agarró mi rostro entre sus dos grandes manos, obligándome a mirarlo. Bloqueó su mirada con la mía. Sentí los anhelos de vivir que tuve en su tiempo cuando tenía el privilegio de vivir la vida junto a él. Entonces retiró la mirada. Y, sorprendentemente, seguía con la misma sensación. Una sonrisa tímida adornó mis labios, mientras que una más grande rasgaba la cara de Austin. Ahí entendí que acababa de comprometerme en llevar a cabo el último deseo de Austin. Y, por primera vez, me sentía con capacidad de vivir sin llorar cada segundo que pasaba en la Tierra. Austin se agachó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. En cuanto entendí que quería decir con esto, intenté aferrar su brazo, pero ante mis atónitos ojos vi como Austin se volvía inmaterial.

"¡AUSTIN!" Grité.

"Siempre estoy contigo, Ally. Somos parte de una misma unidad." Fue su frase de despedida.

Salió por la puerta, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para frenarle. Mis mejillas volvieron a ser recorridas por sendos ríos de lágrimas saladas. Seguí llorando, pero nadie estaba allí para consolarme, así que con mis penas y dolores me fui quedando paulatinamente dormida.

Me desperté respirando agitadamente, lo cual era bastante complicado dado mi estado. Miré hacia los lados, desorientada.

"Tranquila, Ally, estamos aquí." A mi izquierda se encontraba Tris, que me acariciaba el pelo, intentando calmarme. "El médico nos ha mandado que volvamos para poderte dar tu cantidad de medicamentos." Me contó, mientras me enseñaba una caja que contenía unas píldoras rojas.

Suspiré de puro alivio. Todo había sido un estúpido sueño, era imposible que Austin hubiera vuelto aunque solo fuera para pasar unos minutos conmigo.

"Ya verás, Ally, te va a sentar muy bien. Te encontrarás mejor." Dijo Dez, respaldando a su mujer.

Asentí, aunque no era necesario que me dieran motivos para que tomara el medicamento. Desde aquel sueño me sentía más optimista hacia la vida. Tragué la pastilla que Tris me había introducido en la boca. Cerré los ojos mientras la sentía caer por mi garganta. Cuando los volví a abrir, allí estaba él, en el umbral de la puerta. Asentía satisfecho, aplaudiendo el acto que acababa de hacer. El sueño no había sido tan estúpido, después de todo.


End file.
